First Comes Love
by FabulousSleepyHead
Summary: First comes love, then come marriage, then comes a baby in a baby's carriage. What happens if the baby comes first? Then comes love? Is marriage going to come next?
1. Prologue

**_Hi guys! I'm wondering if this should be a two-shot, or a three shot. I might even make this longer if I can but what do you guys think? Anyways, this is definitely being a KurKag story._**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage_. That's how the children's song goes right? Little Kagome always loves little songs other than the popular one she shared names with. Kagome Kagome. Whenever her classmates played the game, poor Kagome was always the _Oni._ She would be blindfolded as her classmates held hands and walked in a circle singing in Japanese

 **Japanese characters** **English transliteration (Romaji)** かごめかごめ 籠の中の鳥は Kagome kagome / Kago no naka no tori wa いついつ出やる 夜明けの晩に Itsu itsu deyaru / Yoake no ban ni 鶴と亀が滑った Tsuru to kame ga subetta. 後ろの正面だあれ Ushiro no shoumen daare

" _When, oh when will it come out_

 _In the night of dawn_

 _The crane and turtle slipped_

 _Who is behind you now?"_

Kagome would always lose in the game. You hear so many voices at once and you are blindfolded. How can you guess who is standing behind you? As she grew up, she hated the game. There was another song that the school children played. When they suspected that two friends liked each other, they would sing. " _First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage,"_ much to the embarrassment of their friends. What if things happened in reverse?


	2. Chapter 1

Hi guys! Just one thing, Kagome never fell down that well. I know its stupid but I'm trying to work on something okay? Enjoy

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, I wish I did though**

 **Chapter One**

 **7 am**

Kagome woke up in her comfy, very comfy bed. The sun was peaking through and she just couldn't sleep anymore. She contemplated whether it was worth it to get up or not. Reaching over and out of her warm sheets, she grabbed her phone and saw that the weather was very nice and warm that day. She forced herself out of bed. She reached into the fridge of her small kitchen for one and had her breakfast of oatmeal and an apple she ate on her way. She had a nagging feeling despite being very refreshed from her deep sleep. She wore running shoes and leggings so it's obvious what she's going to do. She was going for a walk. Hopefully her feeling subsides.

* * *

With Kurama

It was a peaceful quiet morning. The birds were chirping when a young man stepped onto a well kept balcony. Despite being surrounded in greenery, his bright red hair stood out in contrast to the many exotic plants. He had some kind of discomfort as if something will happen. His suspicions were never wrong so he contacted Koenma just to be safe. Koenma was a little unusual but how often did Kurama question Koenma without any proper reason to? Koenma was jumpy as usual whenever Kurama or Hiei addressed him. After all; he did fear the two S class demons.

He glances down to a small plant that brightened in color when he gently touched a leaf. The plant itself blossomed and looked even more alive than it did before and practically leaned into his touch. He hummed to himself. He just can't shake this feeling that's clinging to him. In one graceful move, he stands and walks out the door to his safe haven, the small wooded area in the park.

Soon he arrived at the park. The walk was less than 10 minutes. He can't help but wonder what's wrong with him. Why can't he be at ease? He was feeling very guarded despite looking like himself on a normal day. A child's cry echoed through his head, bringing him back to reality. The baby had been crying for a while but no one is making a move to quiet the baby. The unusual part, was that the cry was coming from the trees and not the playground ahead of him.

He sped past many trees on his way until he reached the middle of the woodland area where he saw a pink baby carriage, unattended. Weird. Who leaves a baby in the forest? Albeit, a small forest in a park but still. Who? Kurama quietly approached the crying baby.

 **Snap**

He quickly spins around. Brown meets green. Her body was cautious, as if she could sense he's not human. Maybe it's because she's spiritually aware like Kuwabara. He lifted his face into a friendly smile that had girls swooning. But he noticed that she notably stiffened. Like he was a predator about to pounce. If he was Youko, he would have been flattered but this was his human side. He was curious and confused.

* * *

 **With Kagome**

She slowly walked from her single room apartment to a neighborhood park. Thank goodness that there was such a large park in the heart of the city. Even from down the street, she heard a baby cry. Kagome had not been associated much with babies. But there was something about this cry that struck her in such a way she has never felt before. It had her running to the source. The feeling of urgency was something she hadn't felt in so long. She gracefully and nimbly avoided trees in her way until she reached the middle of the woodland area.

A red blob entered her line of view. It was long and she finally realized that it was hair. This confused her. She had seen many foreigners but she had never seen anyone with red hair as vibrant as his. A bright red flashed through her vision. This caused her to stop running. While staring at the stranger's unusual hair color, she noticed a pink carriage and remembered her reason for being there. The baby.

She stepped closer but she made a beginner's mistake. She stepped on a twig. So cliche that she would have rolled her eyes. But she didn't. She had been too distracted and watched as the redhead turned to face her. His bright green eyes met her ordinary brown. The baby is first priority. Why is he so far away from the park and with a baby. He isn't giving her a father feeling, which is putting her on edge.

He smiled. It was so practiced that it was fake. It was as if he pulled this smile so many times that he didn't try anymore. A normal girl would have been entranced but she was anything but ordinary. She did notice how good he looked. But she was put off by his smile. Did he think that she would not be suspicious of him just because he's good looking? She tensed. Could he be a kidnapper?

"Who are you? And what are you to the baby?" She questioned. More like demanded. Her voice became hard. She noticed his eyes widen for a moment. As if he did not expect her to ask questions. Seems like she was suspicious for a reason. She expected him to do one of two things. Panic for being caught in the act or try to play it off. Play off being the child's family member and try to get away. Could he be the cause of her unease? She would have never in 500 years guess what he was going to say. He calmly introduced himself.

"Hello, my name is Minamino Shuichi. Can we talk? We have something to discuss." He seemed sincere but that didn't mean she would trust him. She had seen many liars in her life. No matter how convincing he seems, she doesn't have reason to immediately trust a man she met in the middle of a forest.

Kagome approached him and the carriage. Inside she noticed a little child. An infant. She had not noticed when, but the baby stopped crying long ago. She had been too distracted by this 'Shuichi' guy. Don't worry child, I'll protect you. I promise. She whispered in her head. "What is it that we have to talk about?" Her voice was still hard but she was quiet, trying not to wake the child.

"I came a little before you. I found this child crying here and alone, so let's decide what we should do." She never expected that either. The only thing we can do is take her to the police. And that's what she loudly exclaimed. Almost forgetting how she tried to be quiet before. "Let's go to the station! What are you waiting for?" And she quickly held onto the carriage and tried to push away. But the carrier gotten stuck into the dirt and couldn't budge. She cursed under her breath and was about to bend down to push away some dirt but a certain someone beat her to it. The carrier was quickly dislodged and they were quickly on their way.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **At the Police Station with Inuyasha and Miroku**

It had been a peaceful day at the quiet station. It was also ordinary. People reporting their lost items and bringing in perverts. The usual. But he can swear that no one was a bigger pervert than his partner. He's surprised he hasn't been arrested yet. Inuyasha wouldn't waste his time but he could. However, Miroku; luckily was his friend. His best friend at that.

He and Miroku had been bored and they passed the time by talking about their girlfriends. Inuyasha scored and was dating a cute girl. The sophisticated and gentle Kikyo Nishimoto. She was a design student at a nearby university. Inuyasha is crazy about her. Miroku was too. After all, Miroku was a pervert for any and all girls. If there was a girl, he'll be on it, literally. But there had been one girl he had the hots for; Sango Kitagawa. She was a pediatrician for a nearby hospital. Their talk was soon interrupted. By a crazy woman that was holding a baby. Both officers were extremely competent and good at their jobs but both looked like idiots. Both were dazed and stared at Kagome. One at her face and the other at her body.

Miroku was up to no good. Inuyasha knew it.

 **Slap**

Miroku was rejected by yet another woman. The loud smack woke up the child in the woman's arms. She quickly reacted and started rocking the child in her arms. The earlier cry caught some attention. Every officer in the vicinity looked in their area but two walking their way caught her attention. Two tall but _very_ good looking men. Both had black hair but wore it long. They both wore the uniform but it looked different on them than it did others. One was obviously older and warm. The other was young but looked cold.

"Hello there! I am Officer Touga Taisho. How can I help you?" He smiled brightly. He seemed reliable and his smile was almost contagious. The man was spilling with friendliness and safety. The opposite of the two idiots before. Kagome and Kurama almost smiled back but they were in a bit of a bind. "Sir. Can you help us? We found a child in the park." No one knew who spoke but it became silent after that. It knocked the officer's smile right off his face. Serious set in. "Explain."

Kagome and Kurama both told their story. But she didn't speak of how she suspected Shuichi of being a kidnapper. "It seems to be a case of abandonment." Kurama's face was dark and hidden by his bangs. Miroku was the same but Inuyasha cursed under his breath. This made him hate his job. The other man was stoic but finally spoke. "Take the child to the hospital." And he left.

 **At the Hospital**

"Well?" Kagome asked expectantly. Another woman stood ahead of her next to a hospital bed with the child. The woman had black brown hair in a pony tail and radiated brightly. "Dr Kitagawa?" Kurama asked too. She laughed vibrantly. "There's nothing wrong with her. She is perfectly healthy." She turned towards Kagome. "You'd think you two were a married couple." She smirked at Kagome in a playful 'Tell me later or else' look. Kagome finally laughed, "Sango! Stop! The child." Kagome reminded her.

"Rin." Sesshomaru cut in. "The child's name is Rin." He held out a note card that said _'Rin'_ in big cursive letters. Sango coughed. "Rin looks 7 months old. She's a little small but she is perfectly fine." Kagome let out a relieved sigh. Even Shuichi looked relieved. He tagged along with Kagome to the hospital because he felt responsible. He did find Rin first after all. He knew he felt oddly possessive of Rin but he didn't know why. Is it because Shiori is always trying to get him to settle down? Had his mother finally gotten to him? He was only 28, was he finally ready to start dating? He didn't know but he felt that Rin was his future.

Kagome felt the same. She found Rin after Shuichi but she felt the need to hold her and never let go. Her eyes wouldn't leave Rin's form. Shuichi stood behind her and did the same. Sango's eyes softened but she couldn't hide her mischievous smile. She can see the possibilities of the couple in front of her to actually couple up. Sesshoumaru knew what she was thinking. He 'hhmp'ed. He couldn't understand this woman. Even if he seemed cold and indifferent, he surprisingly cared and was curious on what would happen. In his 3 years of doing this job, he was never on such a case as child abandonment. Such an act sickened him and he questioned humanity.

Kagome's shrill phone interrupted the sweet moment. Stepping out quickly, she answered. Social Services called. Literally. Seems that all places to hold the children was full. There had been a recent sickness among mothers that all children social services had been full. Even Kagome had been busy until recently. Rin is Kagome's new case. Luckily Kagome is a child social worker, she can take care of Rin temporarily until something happens. Like orphanage freeing up, or they find Rin's mother. Something Kagome wishes would never happen, she hated that woman for abandoning Rin. Even if Kagome never met her.

Kagome quickly finished the call and stepped back into the room. She froze on what she saw. Shuichi held Rin so gently that Rin drifted off to sleep. He was rocking her so gently. She informed Sango on the situation. "What? You're Rin's temporary guardian? Is Mr Cutie in there helping you?" Kagome blushed. She knew he was good looking but she won't admit it. Kagome remembered another cute guy. "What about you and that stoic guy from earlier? You two seem pretty friendly." Kagome laughed quietly when she saw her friend mini barf. "Lord Icicles? That's funny!"

"Lord Icicles? You met him before?" Sango quickly stopped laughing and wiped some tears from her eyes. "Yeah, he's one of my classmate's older brother. His name's Sesshoumaru Taisho." Kagome nodded, trying to remember his name. "Go in!" Sango ushered her in.

"Minamino?" Kagome started? "Call me Shuichi." He softly patted Rin's head and looked at her. "Yes?" She calmly looked into his eyes. "Child Services called me and gave me temporary guardianship of Rin. What're you going to do?" Kagome really was curious. Was he going to put down Rin and leave? He didn't seem to want to leave Rin. He seems attached. "Is it alright if I help?" He was quiet, as if he was uncertain. Uncertainty was in both of their eyes but Kagome gratefully accepted his help, she needed all she could. "Thank you."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **At a coffee shop**

Two people sat in a corner of a small coffee shop. You would think they were a married couple. Despite the missing wedding bands, they were in a deep conversation while holding a child. Kurama looked at the woman in front of him. And then back at the infant in her arms. How did he get into this? Why couldn't he leave? He felt attached to Rin. Perhaps Rin was the reason of his weird feeling before, he just couldn't risk anything. He never had anything to do with babies, he didn't know how to care for one. But here he is, volunteering to care for a child he found. "Shuichi? Are you okay?" A voice said. Kagome looked at him worriedly.

He snapped out of his self questioning. "Yes? Kagome, I'm quite alright." He smiled convincingly but it didn't work. She was still concerned. "You look a little distressed. Are you sure you want to help? You don't have to." Shuichi's eyes went hard. He stared at her intently, "With all due respect, I ask you to never ask me that again. I want to help Rin. I want to take responsibility for her."

Kagome blinked, Shuichi was serious. For this, she was grateful. "I'm glad, but I have somethings to discuss. Despite being a child social worker, I never had experience caring for a child full time. Do you have any experience with children?" Kurama blinked. Did she just read his mind? "No. I don't." He answered truthfully. This was a problem. He frowned, "We don't have the necessary equipment either." Yet another problem. A small sigh was heard and it caught his attention. He looked at the woman in front of him, she was doing something he never seen her do before; she was smiling.

"Remember when we were in school?" Shuchi was baffled, what does school have to do with this? It's not as if school taught them childcare. She smile enlarged, "If we have a problem, ask an adult. We can ask Sango." She seemed to be proud of herself but Shuichi didn't know who was Sango. "May I ask who Sango is?" Kagome laughed mentally, he only heard her being referred to as Dr. Kitagawa.

"Sango Kitagawa is the pediatrician we saw before. She's also my best friend. She is experienced with children so we can ask her questions." Shuichi smiled, having the help of a pediatrician would be very useful.

* * *

 **At the Hospital with Sango**

In the quiet room, Sango stared at the man in front of her. Sure she was a doctor, but a pediatrician. She couldn't help him, especially since there was nothing wrong with him. A tick mark appeared on her forehead. She could feel Miroku's lovesick gaze on her. She could see Chibi Miroku staring/daydreaming at her. Bright yellow flowers appeared behind him as he cradled his head that rocked sideways. She takes it back. There was definitely something wrong with him. But still, it was something she still can't cure.

She grinds her teeth. "Is there something on my face?" That snapped him out of his trance. He stands up. His white button up shirt unwrinkles and moves with him. She notices and slightly blushes as he stands beside her. Taking her hands into his; he ignores the clipboard in her hands. "Dear Sango, your face is as beautiful as always. The same as your ..." He stopped.

Sango was more than irritated. She slowly pulled his hand from under her white coat. "... Mi-ro-ku~" She slowly drags out his name. Too calmly. Miroku sweats, heavily. "Y-yes? How did that get there? Hehehe?" **Not Convincing. One Bit.**

"Pervert!" She yells as she swings her hand at his face. He lightly leans backwards and dodges. She swings again and again, hoping to connect but he continues to evade her attacks. "What-are you-even doing-here? I-am-a-pediatrician! Psychiatry-is on-the-next-floor!"

"Ah! Dear Sango, please wait!" He stops moving but she doesn't. She finally connects and a satisfying sound was heard. A big eyed Miroku drops to the floor and dramatically holds his face. "Dear Sango, what did I ever do to deserve such treatment?"

She glared at him with her hands on her hips. A scowl set on her face. "I don't know? Maybe because you can't keep your hands to yourself? You set a bad example in a place for children! Wait, why are you here? You're not a child... Despite you acting like one." Miroku composes himself and coughs lightly into his fist. "You, Dr. Sango Kitagawa is the doctor for the found child, 'Rin.' I am one of the officers on this case. We'll be seeing each other a lot from now on. I know you'll be a great help." He says, with puckered lips. He slowly leans in. Sango's face drops into disgust. She raises her arm to hit him but before she could strike, someone steps in.

"Ahem." Kagome clears her throat. "Are we interrupting something?" She holds a knowing smile as the two collect themselves. Sango coughs and beams at her. "Kagome! Are you okay? Seeing me twice in a day, is something wrong?" She questions while hugging Kagome. Sango narrows her eyes to Shuichi who stands behind Kagome. He sweats. Sango is a little intimidating as a doctor for little humans. **(Anyone get the reference?)**

Kagome pulls away. "No Sango. Nothings wrong. I just wanted to ask some questions but it seems you were busy." She couldn't stop grinning. She met Miroku before and she ships her best friend with him. Other than being a pervert, Miroku is perfect for Sango. She brought up her thoughts and Sango always blushes and denies her feelings to Miroku. But as her best friend, Kagome can see through her. She can't wait for little Sangos and Mirokus to be running around.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Yes I own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho because I happened to make Kagome and Kurama with my amazingly bad art skills.**

 **Chapter 4**

Soon after Kagome and Shuichi arrived, Miroku left. But like two high school students, Kagome squealed about how cute they were. Sango denied the best she could but could not hide the deep blush staining her cheeks. "You can't be serious Kagome! Me like that pervert!?"

They caught up on current events until Kagome turned around to fully explain her situation when she saw Shuchi sitting behind her in a chair, ever so quietly. He sat there, with his back straight and watching Rin sleep. "Sango, we have a problem..." Kagome started. Sango leaned in. "Shuichi and I, neither one of us has experience with children... Can you help us?"

Mirth danced through Sango's bright hazel eyes. She knew her best friend jumps into things without thinking but this is something on a whole new level. "Kagome. You know that if you need anything, you just have to ask. I'm your best friend, I'll do anything for you." Sisterly Moment .

"First thing first, you two are co parenting correct?" Sango asks, getting a nod from both Shuichi and Kagome. "Is the baby going to be with you both as often as possible?" Kagome and Shuichi look questionably at each other.

"I guess? I mean we both have to work. Hey Shuichi, what's your profession?" Kagome realized she never asked. Shuichi smiled. "I am a lawyer, and you are a child social worker, am I right?"

Kagome stared at him; confused, how did he know? "You mentioned it when you were on the phone earlier." Shuichi was clearly amused at the blush that stained her face when she remembered the aforementioned phone call.

"Sorry to interrupt but, where will the baby sleep?" Sango questioned. She had a point. "Kagome, how many rooms are in your apartment?" Kagome quickly understood. "Two bedroom, and one bathroom, maybe about 950 square feet?" Shuichi nodded, that wasn't bad for a government salary. "What about you Shuichi?"

"Its three bedroom but one of them is a study, however the other bedroom is a guest room. You can take that one and we can alternate Rin on different nights." That sounded like a good idea.

"Let's go shopping for Rin afterwards. Sango, can you write us a list of stuff we need?" Sango bobbed her head up and down excitedly. Her best friend is taking care of a baby with a hot guy! -

While they were leaving, Sango overheard her best friend. "Does this mean we're moving in with each other?"


End file.
